Fury of a passion
by changingisbetter
Summary: Jack and Sam release their sexual frustations. Rated T for more heavy contents. chapter 21 is up. I've added some JanDan factor to the story just warning you. complete
1. Chapter 1

**Fury of a passion**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Rating: this story contains adult contents. Don't worry: nothing too graphic.

Spoilers: nothing too specific. Mentions of some of the "Sam and Jack's episodes"

Summary: Jack and Sam are arguing about one of their missions. Jack followed Sam home because he thought she hadn't listened to what he said.

A/N: I know that I wasn't very specific regarding the topic of the argument but it won't be necessary to the rest of the story. It's also a bit off character for Jack to follow Sam home but this was the only way I found to make my idea work. Hope you like it.

-------------

- This conversation isn't over.

- What conversation? You're just yelling at me.

- I'm your CO. You have to obey me.

- Oh come on! I did what you told me to do.

- Yes but…

- But what? Where in the regulation is the rule that says that just because you say something I have to agree with you?

- It isn't about agreeing.

Sam opened her front door, entered in a rush and Jack followed her in.

- Just get the hell out of here. – Sam just wanted to go to bed. She couldn't remember when she had been this mad at someone and now she was mad at him. Him of all people, the men she loved.

- What? You can't talk to me like that.

- Oh yes I can. You're in my house.

- No way. You're not going to get away from me before I make my point.

- Make your point?

Sam tried to push Jack out of her house but failed. He grabbed her arms on an attempt to defend himself and before either one of them could understand what had happened, their lips met in what was their first "real" kiss. He kicked the door shut. Eight years of sexual frustration were bound to come out eventually. They went on hitting and breaking things as they made their way to her bedroom with breaking contact. No words were spoken, they didn't need them all they needed was each other, badly.

They allowed their passion fly free as they satisfied every hidden wish and desire they have been keeping to themselves for the past eight years.

----------

It had been a weird night. First they argued and then they had sex. Yes sex. It hadn't been about the love they felt for each other, it was about the sexual desire and nothing more. It had been about their most primordial instincts. Pure and raw passion.

They were both awake. Actually neither of them had fallen asleep. Sam was looking at the wall and Jack was staring at the ceiling. They didn't want to face each other. They were afraid of what had happened the previous night. They were afraid that there was nothing left in their relationship but sex.

Suddenly Sam moved her arm and alerted Jack to the fact she was awake. She didn't move on purpose, she just couldn't stand being in the same position for much longer.

- Hey. – Jack was the one that broke the silence. He wanted to get away from her. He needed to think about their situation and couldn't stand talking to her about it at the moment.

- I didn't wake you up, did I?

- Nop. Don't worry about that. So I have to go. – That was the best he could do. He really was bad with words and didn't find any softer way to get himself out of her bed.

- Go?

- Yes.

- Ok. I'll walk you out.

- No need. I know my way out.

- I insist.

They both got up and Jack started getting dressed. Sam put on a robe. They were still avoiding eye contact because they were very afraid of what they were going to see on each other's eyes.

- Go to bed. I'll walk myself out.

- No.

Without a notice they looked into each other eyes. They smiled as the love was still there.

- Do you still want to go?

- I have nothing to do.

- Ok.

This time the kisses were tender and sweet. It wasn't about need it was about care.

This was different. They weren't having sex, they were making love.

-----------

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review please. This chapter has been reposted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here goes chapter 2. Hope you like it.

Jack is still a Colonel, Sam is still a Major. And General Hammond is still in charge of the SGC. ( this information won't be much relevant in this chapter but will be necessary for the next, just thought I would let you know now.)

-------------

Samantha Carter woke up and saw that she was alone. She looked around and noticed that Jack's shirt was still there and so were his shoes. So where was he?

She got up, picked up Jack's shirt, put it on and headed downstairs.

- Jack? Where are you?

- Hy. I came to get something to eat.

Jack was in the kitchen. When he saw the look on her face he realized that she thought that he had left.

- You thought I left didn't you?

- No.

- You're a terrible liar. Did you know that?

- Oh. Shut up, will you?

- Didn't you see my shoes? The shirt I know you did.

Jack loved to see her wearing his shirt and nothing but his shirt.

- Yeah.

- So you thought that I would leave without shoes and shirtless

- Just forget it.

He came closer o her and hugged her gently. Then he made sure that she was looking at his eyes before continue speaking.

- I would never leave without saying goodbye. Ok?

- Sure I was just scared that…

Her voice was failing her. She felt so good in his arms. Her head was lying on his bare chest. She never felt so at peace then now. Because she was in his arms. His arms. Jack O'Neill' arms. The man she had been in love with for the past eight years. This was great.

- It's ok. I'm here.

He was feeling as good as Sam was. Feeling her hair on his chest was driving him crazy.

How could the simple act of her gently touching him get him so aroused? She was way sexier than she knew. She had no idea what she did to him.

- How about some breakfast?

Sam looked at the watch.

- It's 13:00. How about some lunch?

- Sure. Will you cook?

- Jack you've known me for eight years. Have you ever seen me cook?

- No.

- You're lucky because I suck.

Jack started laughing.

- Pizza?

- Sure.

After ordering pizza they laid down on the sofa.

- This feels nice.

- Yep. Really nice. We should do this more often.

Did he really say that? A sad look appeared in her eyes.

- I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking.

- It's ok. We both know that this can't happen again.

- Yes.

Now his eyes were sad. How could they got back to the way they were before this night? They couldn't. It was impossible to forget this had happened. It had been too wonderful, too perfect for either of them to forget.

- Let's not talk about that. Let's enjoy this day.

- One day?

- Better then none.

- Is it?

- We can't change what happened last night and this morning. – A smile spread across his face from the memories of the previous night. – And even if we could I'm not sure I would.

Seeing the sincerity in his face convinced her that if there was nothing they could do to change this situation at least they would make the best fo it.

- Ok. One day.

She smiled and kissed him.

----------

18:00

They had had a terrific afternoon. They were enjoying the proximity to one and other.

- This was great.

- The day is not over yet.

- I know. I need to take a shower.

- Really? What a coincident. So do I.

- Jack O'Neill are you saying that you want to take a shower with me?

- Are you inviting me?

She decided to answer his question by giving him a passionate kiss and pushing him towards the shower.

They got in and turned on the shower. They didn't even take the (few) clothes they had on.

- You look sexy with my wet shirt on.

- How do I look without it?

Sam took the shirt off. She was now completely naked. Jack's mouth just flew open. She was perfect. The first two times he had seen her naked he hadn't had time to admire her beautiful body. He decided that this time he would feel and explore every inch of her. He would enjoy this to the fullest. This could be their last time together so he didn't want to miss a thing.

- Much better.

He started kissing her. Starting on the neck and down to her toe, that was his plan..She giggled when he got to her belly, making him stop immediately. He had never heard her giggle before. He must really love her because he found that sound to be the most beautiful in the whole universe.

- Why are you giggling?

- You're tickling me.

- Oh. Sorry.

- It's ok I like it.

- You do. Ok moving on.

He continued kissing him and she found her way to his pants, taking them of.

Not that she wanted to rush it. She just wanted, much like he did, to enjoy it to the fullest. She wanted to explore his body too. Why would he be the one having all the fun? (Not that she wasn't having fun, because she was this was defiantly great). She wanted to know the exact location of every scar, every birth mark on his body. If this was their last time together she would make it last. They both wanted this to last. And so it did.

After much exploration in the bathroom they decided to take it to the bed. They didn't even dry themselves.

As their wet bodies hit the sheets on Sam's bed Jack spoke for the first time since the exploration began.

- You're making me crazy.

- Same here.

- What? You're making yourself crazy?

Sam hit him in the shoulder but a second later she resumed the kisses.

They couldn't make it last much longer. They were both on the edge, both physically and mentally. But before crossing that edge they looked at each others eyes.

- I love you Samantha.

- I love you Jack.

They both crossed that edge together.

----------

A/N: hope you liked it. More still to come. Sorry about eventual spelling mistakes. Tell me if you enjoyed this chapter: review please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Janet is still alive and well. Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 3

It had been a month since their first night together. Sam and Jack were having an awful time while trying to pretend nothing had happen. This was turning out even more difficult than either of then had anticipated. Every time they looked at each other images of that night started appearing on their minds making it almost unbearable to be near one and other.

Daniel and Teal'c had noticed their friends change. Daniel had tried to talk to Sam and Teal'c with Jack. Both attempts had come out frustrated. Sam and Jack sworn that they would never reveal the existence of that magical night or ratter say day where they were able to live their wildest fantasies. They wouldn't even tell their teammates. They didn't want to make them as unease as they were.

SG-1 had just returned from a diplomatic mission and were now in the infirmary for their normal checkup.

- Jack I'm telling you. The Galacts can make good allies. We have to go back to P8X-968. You have to ask General Hammond permission for our return.

- Daniel they are a primitive people.

- So? That doesn't mean that they don't have anything to offer us. We can definitely offer them something.

Their discussion was interrupted by Doctor Fraiser.

- Colonel, Daniel and Teal'c you can go. Sam I'm afraid we have to keep you here for further examinations.

- What's wrong?

- Nothing. I just need to double check some results.

- That's never a good sign Doc.

- Trust me colonel. She's fine.

-So why keep her here?

- Sir, its fine. I'll stay. You better go. General Hammond is waiting for you.

- We'll be back to check on you Sam.

- It's ok Daniel. I'm sure I'm going to be out of here before you finish the meeting.

- Ok see you later.

Jack was the last one to leave. He was reluctant to leave her. He wanted to be there just in case something was wrong with her. He gave her a concerned look at which she responded with a weak smile. She was worried but still she tied to reinsure him. She wasn't sure she had been able to do it.

After he left Janet put a hand on her shoulder. The infirmary was empty except for the two of them and a nurse.

- We need to take more blood for some tests.

Janet took some blood and told the nurse to go and make the necessary tests.

- Janet I want you to be honest with me. I can take it, whatever it is. What's happening?

- It's your HCG level.

- HCG? Aren't those the hormones that indicate…?

- Pregnancy. I want to do more tests to be sure but I can pretty much tell right away that you're pregnant.

Sam's mouth flew open. Pregnant. _Oh my god. Could it be…? Jack1? What are we going to do?_ The situation had just got more complicated. Hiding the feelings for each other was hard enough now with a child in the middle…

- Sam. I'm your friend. Who's the father?

- Don't ask me that. I can't tell you. I have to talk to him first.

- Ok. But you better wait for the colonel to finish his debriefing with General Hammond.

- Janet.

- Sam. – Janet was smiling. – I know you better than that. I know that for you not to tell me it had to be someone important. And he's the man you love. So that's important.

- What am I going to do?

- I don't know. What happen? Tell me. I want details.

- Janet I'm too worried.

- The tests will still take a while. This will take your mind of this problem.

- Janet. What happen was the reason I have this problem. Do you think it will do wonders in getting me less worried?

- You do have a point there.

- Besides. This isn't the place for this conversation.

- Ok. But we are having this conversation.

- Ok.

After a long and painful waiting (for both of them, Janet knew that if Sam was indeed pregnant the consequences could be awful. Her two friends' careers would be finished and they could even go to jail) the results came.

Janet was about to open them when the rest of SG.1 entered the room.

- So what's wrong?

The two friends just looked at each other. Jack was getting sick of the suspense so he took the test results out of Janet's hands.

- Colonel.

- Jack what are you doing? You can't do that.

- Indeed.

- Oh, I she isn't going to open it I am.

He opened the envelope and looked at the results. His face turned white and he looked at Sam with his mouth open. This was enough for her to know that she was indeed pregnant.

----------

A/N: What will happen next? Sam and Jack can't ignore what happen. Not with a baby in the middle. Hope you liked this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok. So this isn't a very big chapter. Hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 4

Jack and Sam have been looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

He didn't know what to do. He was scared, happy, confused, furious at the situation, and all at the same time. He decided that he couldn't handle the situation.

- I gotta go.

He left after throwing the envelope to Sam. She didn't try to stop him. She would run too if she could.

- Jack. Where are you going? What's going on?

- Daniel. Teal'c why don't we go into the other room?

- No. I want to know what's going on.

- Daniel Jackson. I believe that we should do what doctor Fraiser is telling us to do.

They left Sam alone.

- What's going on?

- It isn't up to me to tell you.

- She's pregnant isn't she?

- How do you…?

- I knew it. She and Jack have been acting weird for a month. I knew something had happened between them. I can't believe that Jack just ran off like that.

- This is a complicated situation.

- Yes but… Running away?

- Yeah that did seem a bit…

- Cowardice?

- Something like that.

Sam had just joined them.

- Janet can I go home. I need to get my head straiten up.

- Ok. I'll call General Hammond and say that you're leaving.

- Major Carter I do believe that congratulations are in order. In Chulak the birth of a child is a happy occasion. Even in difficult circumstances.

Sam smiled.

- Thank you. All of you.

- You know Sam we are here for you no matter what.

- I know Daniel. Bye.

- Don't you want company?

- No. I need to be alone.

- Are you sure?

- Positive.

She left. She was planning on having a quiet night alone. She needed to think. What the hell was she going to do?

She parked her car in front of her place and walked to the porch.

- Hey.

She jumped.

- Sorry didn't mean to scare you.

- Jack. What are you doing here?

- Sorry about before. I just didn't know what to do.

- I understand you and I don't blame you. I would run too. If I could.

- Are you kidding? This is great.

She looked at him in disbelief.

- Ok so maybe not great but defiantly good. We're having a baby. You and me… A baby.

She gave him one off those smiles that made him loose his balance.

- Do you want to come in?

- Do you still want me in after I ran away from you?

- No. But I need you. Now more than ever.

He embraced her. She buried her neck on his shoulder. Only too lift her head just to warn him.

- But know this. You're going to pay. You're so paying for that running.

She walked inside the house leaving very puzzled and even a bit scared. What was she going to do to him?

- Aren't you coming?

- Yes sure.

He followed her in.

A/N: Next chapter we are going to see what happened inside Sam's house and a very painful conversation with General Hammond.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

They were both inside Sam's house.

- Do you want some coffee or something?

- No thank you.

- Beer?

- No that's ok.

- So…

- So…

They were sitting uncomfortably looking at each other.

- About that whole you'll pay thing.

- What pay thing?

- You said that I was going to pay for running out on you.

Sam smiled.

- Oh, you are. But be sure of one thing revenge is a plate best served cold. So maybe in twenty years you'll have a little surprise.

- Twenty years? You can wait that long to get back at me?

- You have no idea.

Sam continued smiling. A naughty smile.

- What are you looking at?

- Your smile.

- What about my smile?

- I had never seen it before. It's not one of your regular smiles.

- Regular smiles?

- Yes you know. You have smiles.

- I have smiles?

- Yes. There's one you give when you're nervous. One when you make an amazing discovery. One for when you're talking to your friends. One for when you're excited about something. There's the one you give when you see someone you haven't seen in a long time. One for when I say silly things. One for when you're scared and you try to hide it. There's the reinsuring smile, that's the sweetest one. And of course my favorite, the one you rarely give.

- Which is?

- The one when you're truly happy. Your 1000 watts smile.

- !000 watts smile.

- That's the one.

- That's because you truly make me happy.

- I love you so badly.

- I love you too.

- We should celebrate. We're having a baby for goodness sake.

- What do you want to do?

He got closer to her. Their lips were separated by mere inches. They could feel the desire that both of them were feeling. Before moving the inches that separated their lips he spoke.

- This.

That was it. Their first kiss was tender and soft. A symbol of their love and respect for each other. The second one was more passionate, more eager. And it was a symbol of the desire they were feeling, of the hidden passion.

They took it to the bedroom.

- Jack.

He was now kissing her collarbone and her neck.

- What?

- What are we going to do?

- Well I was thinking about making love.

- That's not what I meant.

- I know.

He stopped with the kissing and looked deep into her eyes.

- We have to go talk to General Hammond.

- You know I could say that someone else was the father.

- What?

- That way you could save your career.

- You're kidding me right? I'm not going to walk away from my responsibilities. I'm not going to walk away from the two of you. You're the most important thing in my life. Who cares about a career? All I want is you.

- I just wished I could spare you from the ordeal that we'll have to go throw.

- What for? So that you would go throw it alone? Together we're stronger. Together we can do it.

- I hope so.

- Look at me. We're going to get throw this. And we're going to come out of it stronger than we were before.

- Whatever doesn't kill me makes me stronger.

- Exactly.

- Thank you. I needed to hear that.

- You're very welcome. How about if we resume what we were doing before?

- Talking about my smiles? – She had the naughty smile back on.

- Very funny. How do you like this? – He was tickling her.

- Stop that.

- Make me.

She pushed him to the floor but before falling he grabbed her hand.

- If I'm going down you're coming with me.

She fell on top of him.

- Are you ok?

- Sure. You…?

- I'm fine.

- Let's resume our love making.

- Now we're talking.

That was in fact the last thing anyone said for the rest of the night.

MORNING

Sam woke up and looked around. He wasn't there.

- So what else is new?

She made her way downstairs. He was in the kitchen.

- You have some sort of problem don't you?

- Why do you say that?

- Well, That's the second time that I go to sleep with you by my side and wake up alone.

- I only came down so that I could make you breakfast.

On top of the table there was a tray. The tray was very well organized: it had a glass of orange juice. Some toasts and a beautiful rose.

- Were did you find the rose?

- I stole it from your neighbor's backyard.

- You what?

- Kidding. I got up early and noticed that you had noting on tour refrigerator. So I went shopping.

- How sweet.

She kissed him.

- Let's eat here.

- Sure.

They sat at the table and had a nice and quiet breakfast. After both of them were finish they got ready to go to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex.

SGC

Somehow they made it throw the general's office. They were terrified. This was going to be the worst conversation that they had ever had to have. Mostly because General Hammond was their friend. They had betrayed his trust. They had betrayed him.

- General may we come in?

- Yes. Colonel, major what can I do for you?

They looked at each other nervously. This was it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked it. I was planning on placing the conversation in this chapter but I changed my mind. Just to make a little suspense. ;)

Hope you liked it. I'm going to go out of town for a week so it will be a while before I can update again But don't worry I finished my other story (Consequences) so now I'll have more time to direct to this story so I'll probably be able to update faster.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm back. I would have update this story sooner but I wanted to write a proper chapter. Hope it's good.

Chapter 6

Jack and Sam entered General Hammond's office and after exchanging salutations they sat down.

- So what can I do for you?

They looked at each other for courage but found none. This was even harder than they thought. General Hammond was their friend and they had betrayed him by not telling him what had happen.

- Is everything alright?

- No sir. We have a problem.

- What kind of problem?

- A personal kind of problem.

- Personal?

- Sir. How can I say this? I… We… It…

- Major get to the point.

Sam closed her eyes and whispered in one breath.

- I'm pregnant.

- What did you just say?

- I'm pregnant sir.

General Hammond looked like he was having a hearth attack. He turned white then blue and finally red.

- Please tell me that you're here only as a CO that is worried about his 2IC. Please tell me that you didn't do … Anything.

- Sir, I am the father.

General Hammond turned his back at them. He wasn't saying anything so they continued.

- It was an accident.

At this the older man faced them and started shouting.

- An Accident? How could that be an accident? What? You felt on top of her?

He turned his back at them again. He was breathing deeply and trying to calm down.

- Sir, We've loved each other in secret for years. I'm sorry that this happened like this. But a part of me is glad that it happened.

Sam looked at him with a tender look in her eyes. The General was clam now.

- I've known for a while that you had feelings for each other. I should have moved one of you to a different team. I thought you could handle it. SG-1 is a great team and you work well together. I just didn't want to destroy your team.

- Sir, we thought we could handle it too. And we were the ones that should have come to you and tell you what was going on between us.

- What do you mean you between you?

- Oh, nothing. We never did anything. Until a month ago that is. I was talking about our feelings.

- A month ago? Why didn't you tell me?

- Because it was a one time situation. It would never happen again. We came back to work and forgot all about it. At least we tried to forget about it.

- Sir, if it hadn't been for this…surprise we wouldn't have told you. It was something that was over. A foolish mistake that we put behind us.

- You should have told me. But I see your point. If you had told me that would have been official.

- We should have told you as a friend. And we're sorry we didn't.

- It's ok. So what are you going to do?

- We're going to face the consequences together. Whatever is coming we can handle it as long as we are together.

- I'm going to try to help you but for the time being you are both under suspension. I'm sorry about shouting at you. This just took me by surprise.

- It's ok sir.

They got up to leave.

- Jack wait.

- I'll be at my office.

-I'll meet you there.

Sam left and Jack sat down again.

- You two are going to be the death of me.

- I'm sorry.

- It's ok. I'm not mad.

- Why?

- Because I'm your friend. And as your friend I want to see you happy. No one deserves happiness more than you two. You have suffered more in this life that anyone could even begin to imagine. Think of this as your second chance.

- You mean the baby?

- I mean Sam. She's one of a kind. And she really loves you. It visible a mile away.

- I love her too.

- I'm just sorry about the circumstances.

- Me too. This is going to be difficult. For both of us. I just wish I could protect Sam and the baby from it.

- I'll talk to the president. Maybe I can do something about it. You two have saved Earth more time that I can count. You deserve some benefits.

- Thanks George.

- Oh, and congratulations.

Jack smirked.

- Thanks. I can't believe it that I'm going to be a father again. And having a child with Sam it's… overwhelming.

- I think you two are going to be alright.

- Hopefully.

Meanwhile Sam was in her office packing some things she was going to need. There was no way of telling how long the suspension was going to last.

- Hey Sam. How are you?

- Daniel. I'm fine. Thanks for asking.

- So…

- So?

- What are you going to do?

- About what?

- Well. This whole…situation.

Sam smiled.

- I know what you talking about. I was just toying with you.

- I see you're in a good mood.

- Yeah for someone that just got suspended.

- You got suspended? What happened?

Before Sam could start telling him about the conversation Jack entered her office.

- Hey guys. Daniel I wanted to ask you…

Daniel punched Jack and he felt to the floor.

TBC

A/N: Hope you liked it. R&R please. More will come soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 7

They news that Jack and Sam had both walked in together to general Hammond's office spread throw the base faster than light speed. No one knew for sure what was going on. Many said that they were assuming their relationship. Others thought that one of them might be leaving SG-1 or even the SCG. There were other theories. Some more crazy than others but no one actually came close to the truth.

Janet and Teal'c decided that they should go see Sam. They heard the rumors and they did know what was really going on. Jack and Sam were going to need their support.

--------------------

They walked towards Sam's office hoping to find her there. An airman had told them that she left the General's office before Jack and that to the best of his knowledge he was still in there.

They were both surprised by what they saw when they arrived there: Daniel was punching Jack.

-------------------

Jack got up. You could see in his eyes the surprise and anger he was feeling.

- Are you crazy? Why did you just punch me? Are you high or something?

- You really are a jerk. I thought I knew you but turns out I was wrong.

- I'm a jerk? Come on you just punched me. And I'm the jerk.

- Yes you are. The biggest jerk I know.

Jack was calming down and could even see the humor in the situation. He smirked before continuing.

- You know what I was going to ask you?

- I don't know and I don't care. Why are you smiling anyway?

- I was going to ask you to take care of things while me and Sam are under suspension.

- What?

- Daniel I was going to tell you that me and Jack went to talk to General Hammond about the situation and that both of us were suspended.

- Oh, god. Jack I'm sorry. I thought you're running from your responsibilities. That you left Sam. I… I…

- It's Ok Danny Boy. I would have done the same to you.

- What if I got Sam pregnant?

- If you by any chance got Sam pregnant I would kill you. What I mean is that I know that you and Sam are like brothers and I would protect my little sister too.

- I am older than him you know? So technically I would big his big sister.

- You know what I mean.

- Even so. I'm really sorry. I should have talked to you before hitting you.

- It's ok. I would be mad weren't you such a weak puncher.

- Weak puncher! Are you kidding? You're bleeding. You felt to the ground.

- That was just the surprise effect. You punch was weak.

- Was not.

- Was so.

- Was not.

- Was so.

- Shut up you two. Why don't you just confess that your face is hurting?

- Because it isn't.

- Ok.

Sam and Daniel exchanged looks and smiled at each other. Jack would never admit that a scientist had hurt him. It was a proud thing.

- So, what happened here?

Janet decided to speak up. She was sure that no one had noticed that she and Teal'c were standing there. The three friends jumped at the same time.

- Sorry for scaring you.

- It's ok Janet. How long have you been standing there?

- Since the punch.

- Punch? What punch? Oh, you mean that thing Daniel did. I would hardly consider that a punch.

- Well that weak thing as you so put it made you bleed. I should take care of that lip.

- Doesn't hurt a bit.

- Still I'm going to take a look at it.

After Janet took care of Jack's lip Sam and Jack told their friends everything that had happened. They told them that Jack had met her at her house and that they talked. They told them about their decision to face the consequences together and what happen on the General's office.

- So what do you think will happen to you?

- Don't know. The general promised to help. But he can go so far.

- You two saved the world a lot of times. That has to count for something.

- Yeah but still…

- You'll see. Everything will turn out all right.

- Hopefully.

After they talked with their friends they left headed to the surface. Sam was getting on her car when Jack called her.

- Where are we going?

- What do you mean?

- Are we going to your place again?

- What's wrong with my place?

- Nothing. It's just that I've been to your place I would like you to come to mine.

- I've been at your place a couple of times.

- Ok so you've seen the living room and the backyard. I want to seee my bedroom and specially my bed.

- I've been to see my bed.

- You have? When?

- Remember that time that you were cloned?

- Oh, that doesn't count.

- Why not?

- See my bed is one thing. What I really want you to do is use my bed.

- Oh, ok than. I would love to use your bed.

- I knew you would.

- I just have to stop by my house and get some of my cloths.

- Why?

- Why what? I need something to wear.

- I don't know why. You'll be naked the entire time you're there.

- I'll not.

- Yes you will. What do you think? I've waited eight years to get you in my house. In my bed. Believe me you won't need cloths.

- You wish.

- What?

Sam had a naughty smile on her face.

- You are in need of some punishment.

- Well you can try but we both know you can't resist me.

- Yes I can. I'm perfectly able to…

Jack pinned her against the car and gave her the most amazing kiss she had ever felt. I he hadn't been holding her she would have felt to the ground because she lost al the sense of what was going on around her. She forgot about everything. The only thing that was real was that kiss. That kiss that made her forget who she was.

After he broke the kiss he smiled.

- I knew it. I'm irresistible.

She couldn't argue with that. A simple touch from him made her lose it. He was her kryptonite and she didn't mind because she knew that he would always be there to catch her if she fell. He would be there to wipe her tear if she cried. He would be there to make her smile when she was sad. He had done that before and she knew he would do it again. Whenever it was necessary because he loved her and she loved him. They were one. One soul, one hearth, two halves that made a whole. They were complete now.

After a while of looking at each other she finally spoke.

- We'll se what will happen.

- Naked the whole time.

- I'm going to get my cloths.

- Go ahead. You'll just be wasting your time. You won't need them.

They headed to their cars. Jack went ahead to his place to set things up and Sam went home to pick up some things she was going to need.

TBC

A/N: Hope you liked it. R&R please. Next chapter will be set at Jack's cabin. Not for kids : P


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT MATERIAL. Just though I might warn you. Hope you like it. Ok, so I replaced this chapter because of the grammar errors. Hope its better. I promise to read the next chapter before posting because this was really bad.

Chapter 8

Jack stopped by the grocery store before heading home. Samantha Carter was finally going to his place. He wanted to be sure that they had everything they might need. He would give her the world if he could. He would die for her, kill for her. He loved her more than life and that scared the hell out of him. And they were going to have a child. The thought alone made him want to jump up and down. He was like a teenager. It was like this was his first love. Everything seemed new and exciting to him. Even her smile made him shiver.

After arriving at his home he cleaned up a bit (he had cleaned it two days prior to that moment). It had to be perfect for her. He was very nervous. _Why am I nervous? Get yourself together Jack O'Neill. You're almost 50 years old for crying out loud. Stop acting like a teenager._

The doorbell rang. He took a deep breath and opened the door. In the other side was Sam. She had changed cloths and was now wearing a cute green tank top and a pair of denim shorts. She looked amazing. At least that was what Jack thought. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

- Like my cloths?

He had been looking at her for 5 minutes without saying a word. His chin had felt to the ground and he was just staring at her like a hungry man would look at food for the first time in weeks.

- You look ok.

That was all he managed to say after "regaining conscience".

- May I come in?

- Oh, sorry. Yes, come in. I'll carry your bags.

- Thank you.

They walked in and after Jack placed her back in the closet he broke the silence.

- You can put your cloths in that closet but you'll have to arrange them later.

- Why not now?

- Because now I was thinking about introduce you to my bedroom.

- I'll just be arranging my cloths if you need me

- Is this about that kiss in the parking lot?

- What makes you say that?

- Come on. Look I'm sorry. You can definitely resist me.

- Yes I can. That's why I'll be arranging my things.

- Oh, that's just evil. You come here dressed like that and ….

- Dressed like what?

- Darn sexy.

She smiled. One of those smiles that melted him.

- Please don't torture me.

- I thought you could handle torture. Isn't that what you're trained for?

- I can handle being tied up in the middle of the jungle and being beaten up by goons and stuff like that. What I can't handle is this. You're killing me.

- Good. So let me make it worse.

She approached him and placed a kiss him the corner of his lip. Then she placed her hand on his ribs under his shirt. She touched him in a way that made his internal temperature rise. Then for the final blow she gave him the most wonderful kiss he had ever experienced: she licked his lower lip and then she bit it. She placed her lips on his in a sweet way and then she "inflicted" the passion. Her tongue was everywhere inside his mouth. She was good. More than good, she was perfect.

She drove him to madness before stopping.

- I'll be arranging my things if you need me.

- Oh, no you won't.

He grabbed her and kissed her. He made her melt at his touch.

- I can do it too you know? If I go down you'll come down with me.

He kissed her neck in a spot that made her groan with pleasure. Then he let go.

- I'll be in the backyard while you arrange your stuff.

- Oh, just shut up.

Now she was the one that grabbed him. She pinned him against a wall and took his shirt off. She kissed his neck then his chest and then his abs. She was exploring every inch of his body with her mouth, with her tongue and with her hands.

He thought about protesting but that though faded within seconds. She was perfect. Never had a woman made him lose it like this. He didn't even know where he was. All he knew was her. She was there (wherever that was) kissing him and touching him like he had never been touched or kissed before. He felt like this was his first time. He was nervous and excited. He felt her everywhere. _How can she be everywhere? How can she touch me like this? Oh, I'm going to lose it. I have to do something._

- Now it's my turn.

He took of her tank top only to find a gorgeous red bra.

- Lovely.

That was all he could say before starting to kiss her breasts. Like she had been doing to him he started exploring her body with his hands, mouth and tongue. They backed up and felt to the couch. But that didn't interrupt the exploration. Not even an atomic bomb could do that. There was nothing there but each other. They had lost the sense of space and time. For them it was there and now. Nothing else mattered. All the worries and fears had left the building.

- Is that offer of introducing me to your bedroom still up?

- What do you think? Of course it is.

- Not that I mind the sofa or anything. But I would like to get to know your bed. And you did promise me that I would meet your bed.

- Sure thing.

They moved to the bedroom but didn't stop kissing. They hit the walls a couple of times but made it to the bedroom safely.

- This… Is… It… Sam… This…. Is…my… Bed...Bed… this… Is… Sam.

He spoke between kisses so his word came out a bit weak. Sam giggled at his words.

They backed up to the bed but missed it (seen that neither of them was looking at where they were heading). They felt to the ground. Jack's back made a load sound when they came in contact with the wood floor.

- Are you ok?

The concern was visible in all her features.

- I'm fine. What do you say next time we stop kissing while going towards the bed. Or at least next time one of us should watch where we're going while the other continues the kissing part. What do you think about my idea?

- Next time I'll look. And you'll kiss.

- Fine by me.

They got up to the bed. Jack took off Sam's shorts and started kissing her legs. She did the same with his pants. There was noting between them but their underwear. And that had to come off as well.

Jack took of her bra and started working on her breasts with his mouth. He bit her nipple making her go to places she'd never been before. He was making her feel opposite sensations at the same time. She was hot and cold at the same time (the cold came from the shivers he was making her feel). She was in the verge of madness, she knew she couldn't hold on much longer but she didn't want him to stop doing that either. She wanted him inside her but at the same time didn't. It was amazing to be feeling all those feelings and sensations at the same time.

Jack was feeling just like her. He was feeling everything she was feeling. They were one. He wanted to go inside her. To make her jump with him beyond madness, beyond reality. He wanted to take her to a place no one has ever been before. To a place that they could call theirs because he knew that what they had was special.

Never had he felt this amount of pleasure. It was overwhelming. He took off her panties. She was so wet, ready for him to go in. But no. Not yet. He was going to hang on to it a bit longer. He started exploring her with his fingers making her groan with pleasure.

She took of his shorts and begun exploring him too. He was so hard. He was ready for her too. It had to be now. They had to go now.

- Jack please. I need you.

She was begging him. He knew he couldn't hang on much longer so he entered her.

It felt so good to be inside her. They moved together making each other enter madness. It felt so good, so right.

It was hard to breath. But he had to say it one more time.

- I love you so much.

- I love you too.

Then it was over. They went to a place of their own and they went together.

- God that was…

- Don't talk. Restore your energy.

- Why? What to give it another try?

- Eventually.

- You're crazy. You do know I'm almost 50 don't you? What do you want? To kill me?

She giggled.

- No. I said eventually. I'm tired too.

He got up and grabbed his shorts. After getting putting those on he spoke.

- I'm going downstairs to get something to eat.

She got up too.

- Eat? That sounds good.

She encircled her arms around his neck.

- Will you bring me something or do I have to go with you?

- I'll bring you something. Rest for a while. What do you want?

- Do you have any apples?

- Oh, the forbidden fruit. Yeah. Want one?

- No I'm just making an inventory of what you have in your house. Dahhh. Of course I want one.

- Dahhh? Its dahhh isn't it? Now you'll have to go get it yourself and I'm going to have to torture you.

He started tickling her.

- Stop that. I'm sorry.

- Ok. I'll bring you your apple.

- Thank you. You're so sweat.

She placed a soft kiss on his lips. That kiss triggered something inside them.

- You know what?

- What?

- Forget about the food.

Soon enough they were on the bed again kissing each other passionately.

As for what happened next I'll leave it to your imagination.

TBC

A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This will be short chapter but don't worry. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter.

Chapter 9:

Just as Jack had predicted they spent the first week of their "vacation" naked. Sam tried to resist him at first but the idea of spending a week making love to Jack was too wonderful for her to get upset by being wrong.

- Tell me again why we have to get our cloths on.

- Janet called me and said that she, Daniel and Teal'c are going to stop by later.

- And why are they coming?

- Because they are our friends and are worried about us.

- You should have told them that we are ok.

- I did but they still want to come. Jack they are our friends. We can use some company.

- Why? I'm perfectly happy just being here with you.

- I'm happy too. That's not it. I…

- I know. I miss our friends too. I just don't like the idea of sharing you. Even if it is with the guys.

- Go get dressed. They are going to be here in half an hour.

- Why can't we welcome them naked?

- JACK.

- It was just a thought. I think Daniel and Teal'c wouldn't mind seeing you in your birth cloths.

- Very funny.

Jack kissed her and went to get dressed. Sam was already dressed and ready to receive their friends. She recalled the last week and smiled placed a hand him her belly. She was going to be a mother. And the father was the man she loved. She had never been that happy.

----

- They're here.

Sam opened the door.

- Hey guys. How are you?

- Fine. I don't even have to ask how you are.

- Why not?

Daniel didn't have to answer that. Sam couldn't stop smiling and she knew it. She signaled them to sit down.

- So, how are things back in the base?

- Things are fine. I mean we haven't left the base in a week. General Hammond decided not to replace you.

- You mean that he "suspended" SG-1?

- Not literally but yes. He kinda did do that.

- So what have you been doing?

- I have been translation some texts brought by other SG teams and Teal'c has been training some cadets.

- Training some cadets?

- I have been teaching them some of my fighting techniques.

- Oh, ok. Sounds like fun.

- Not at all.

- I was being sarcastic.

- I know.

Everyone started laughing.

- Hey, what did I miss?

- Jack. Hi. How are you?

- Fine.

The five friends talked for hours.

- Well, it's late we should get going.

- Janet it's always a pleasure to see you.

- Thank you. So are we on for tomorrow or not?

- Sure. I'm looking forward to have lunch with you and Cassie. I'll be at your place at 12:00.

- Ok.

- And we'll be here at 11:00. It's going to be great.

- Indeed.

Teal'c, Daniel and Jack were going fishing while Janet, Sam and Cassandra were going to have lunch at Janet's place.

----

Jack's cabin – 12:00

- I have a bad feeling.

- What do you mean Jack?

- I don't know. I had a shiver when I saw Sam leaving.

- That's nothing. You two have been together for a week. You were probably reluctant to let her go. You just miss her. That's all.

- Yeah. It's probably nothing.

----

Janet's house- 16:00

Sam was leaving Janet's house.

- Janet the lunch was terrific.

- Why don't you stay a while longer?

- I can't. I still have to stop by my house before going to Jack's cabin.

- Ok. You do know I've been watering your plants right?

- Yeah I know.

- Just checking. Bye. Drive safely.

- I will.

- Sam look out.

A scream of pain filled the street.

-----

Jack's cabin 10 minutes later.

- We didn't catch anything. Are you sure that you have fish in your pond?

- Well…

Just then the phone rang.

- O'Neill.

- Colonel O'Neill this is from the General Hospital in Colorado Springs.

- What happened?

- I'm sorry to have to inform you that Major Samantha Carter was involved in an accident.

Jack's face just turned white.

TBC

A/N: I'll tell you what happened to Sam in the next chapter but I must warn you that if you don't like angst you should skip the next chapter. R&R please.

This chapter isn't that good. It's just a filler chapter. Next one will be better.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: To "Vampirehelsing": I was planning on pairing Janet and Daniel. And I'm doing it in this chapter.

To "Nyrocat" it's better that you read this chapter. It's sad but important. Plus I think the chapter next to this one will be sad too.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and for all those "silent" reader let me know what you think. I appreciate constructive reviews :) .

This chapter has a few spoilers: "The Gamekeeper" and "Family". Nothing major. I hope this is good. This chapter is sad and "painful".

Chapter 10:

Jack dropped the phone and rushed to the door.

- Jack wait. What's wrong?

- Sam's in the hospital.

- What happened?

- I don't know. Just drive me there please.

Jack was shaking. You could see the panic in his eyes. He was terrified of the idea of something happening to Sam or their kid.

The ride to the hospital was made in silence. Jack just sat there with a blank look in his eyes. Daniel and Teal'c exchanged glances but decided not to say anything. They had never seen their friend like that.

They got to the hospital and Jack left the car before it came to a complete stop.

- Jack be careful.

But he didn't even listen to Daniel's advice. He just wanted to see how Sam was doing. Nothing else mattered.

- Janet.

- Jack. There you are.

Janet and Cassy were there. They had both been crying. Their eyes were red and they were both shaking.

- How is she? Were is she? What happened?

- Colonel O'Neill?

- It's me.

- I'm Doctor Rosanne Wilson.

- Is Sam ok?

- Well, she suffered some lacerations and has a broken arm. Other than that, yes. She is fine.

- Thank god.

He looked at the doctor. That wasn't all she had to say. He could tell.

- What is it doctor? The baby…?

- I'm so sorry. We did everything we could do.

Jack began to cry.

- Thank you for saving Sam.

Doctor Wilson just nodded.

- She is still asleep but you can go see her if you want to.

Jack nodded.

Daniel and Teal'c had arrived a while ago. They had heard the doctor say that Sam had lost the baby. They had also seen Jack break down and cry.

- Jack. I'm so sorry.

- Thanks Danny. Teal'c. I'm going to go check on her.

- Jack. – Janet's voice was weak. It was barely above a whisper. – You should try to calm down first. It will be very difficult to Sam. We have to be strong for her.

- You're right. I'm going downstairs. I need some air.

After Jack left, Daniel sat down next to Janet and put his arm around her. She let her head rest a bit in his shoulder.

- What happened?

- It was horrible.

FLASHBACK

_- Just checking. Bye. Drive safely._

_- I will._

_- Sam look out._

_But before Sam could do anything a car hit her. She screamed in pain. _

_Janet rushed to her side._

_- I'm sorry. I couldn't stop. I tried but…_

_- Just call 911. Tell them that a pregnant woman was hit by a car. She has a broken arm and is bleeding from several wounds._

_- Pregnant? Oh, god. I'm so sorry._

_- Just make the call. _

_Sam was unconscious._

_- Come on. Wake up. Sam Come on. – The panic that Janet was feeling was showing in her voice and in her eyes. Well, it was shoeing in every movement she made. She was shaking. – We just called an ambulance. Just hang on. It's going to be Ok._

_Cassandra heard the noise and came out of the house to see what had happened._

_- Sam. Mom what happened?_

_- A car hit her. Cassy it's all going to be ok. Calm down sweetie._

_- Ok mom. – Cassy was afraid. Sam was like a mother to her. Sam had saved her life and now there she was. Unconscious and bleeding and there was nothing she could do for her. She felt so helpless._

_The ambulance arrived and took Sam to the hospital._

END OF FLASHBACK

- It was horrible. I couldn't do anything for her. I'm a doctor and I couldn't help. She just laid there in my arms. I thought she was dead when I saw her lying in the road. She didn't make a movement, a sound nothing.

Janet was crying harder now. She was also trembling. Daniel hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

- It's ok. You did everything you could do. Just cry it out. I'm here honey. I'm here.

Janet remained with her head against Daniel's chest. Daniel started thinking about his parents. About how awful it had been to see them die. He thought about how helpless he had felt. And he thought about the guilt. Yes, the guilt. He had felt guilty for his parents' death for years. He did know that there was nothing he could have done to prevent that but still the guilt was there.

- It wasn't your fault you know?

- Yes I know.

- Good. Cassy are you ok?

The young girl just nodded.

- I want you two to know that I'm here for you.

- I am here for you too.

- Thank you Daniel. Teal'c. But we aren't the ones that will need support now.

- Yes you are. We all need support now. Sam is like a sister to me and Jack is my best friend. I feel like I lost a nephew.

- So do I. – said Teal'c. Teal'c had been quite for a while. He was thinking about Rya'c and how awful it had been when he almost died. He had gotten the chance to know Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter well. He knew how much this baby meant to them.

- You're right. I'm glad you are here.

Just then Jack arrived.

- I'm going to go see her.

- Ok. Jack. I'm so sorry. I…

- Janet it's ok. It isn't your fault. – Jack had sensed that Janet was feeling guilty. He knew his friend well. – I'm sure you did everything you could do. Bad things happen.

Janet just nodded.

As Jack entered the room he noticed that Sam was awakened. Her bed was the only one I the room. Jack thanked god for that. He knew that the conversation that he was going to have with her was too personal to be had with other people in the same room. The room also had a window. Sam was looking at it. The sun light was the only one illuminating the room. Sam looked great. Even though she had a broken arm and some lacerations.

- Hi sweetie.

- I lost the baby didn't I?

Jack sat on the bed.

- I'm sorry.

She started to cry and Jack hugged her.

- Look at me. – She continued to avoid doing that. – Please.

She finally looked at him. She was crying. Her eyes showed an empty soul.

- We are going to get throw this together.

Jack looked at his eyes. She saw the concern in them. She also saw love.

- I love you Sam. Never forget that.

- I love you too.

Sam feel asleep again in Jack's arms. He staid with her the entire night. Making sure she got the rest she needed. He hugged her and calmed her down when she waked up screaming. He hardly slept. He didn't want to let her out of his sight. He wanted to make sure she was safe.

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry for this chapter. I had my doubts either to kill the baby or not but this does have a goal. I promise to bring back the romance to this story in a chapter or two. I know that this takes this story into a whole different direction. R&R please. Oh and don't worry No more killing (There will still be some pain in the next chapters but there will also be healing). From now on I'm on my way to a happy ending.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

It had been over a week since the accident. Sam was now in Jack's house. Everyone was worried about her. She just had an empty look in her eyes. It was like someone or something had sucked the life out of her. She was empty inside. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet had tried over and over again to get some sort of emotion from her. They tried to make her smile, make her cry even tried to make her angry. But nothing. She just wouldn't react.

It was a Wednesday morning. Janet and Teal'c were working and Daniel decided to go check on Jack and Sam.

Jack was the one that opened the door. He looked tired. You could tell that he'd been crying.

- Hi Danny. Come on in.

- Jack. Are you ok?

- Ya think? I just fell terrible.

Daniel placed his hand on Jack's shoulder.

- You know you can count on me. And Janet and Teal'c too.

- I know. You guys are awesome.

They walked into the living room. Sam was sitting there looking at the TV. It was obvious that she wasn't watching anything. Jack and Daniel exchanged looks. They were both worried.

- Hi Sam.

She looked at him for a second and then she focused her attentions back at the TV.

- Hi.

Daniel looked at Jack. Jack made a sigh for Daniel to follow him to the kitchen.

- How long has she been standing there watching TV?

- Watching TV? She isn't watching anything. Last night I woke up and she wasn't there. I came downstairs and there she was staring at the TV. The only problem was that the TV wasn't on. I don't know what to do. Well, that's not entirely true.

- What?

- I need to ask you a favor.

- Sure whatever you need.

- Can you stay here with Sam while I go and take care of some things?

- Sure. But what are you going to do?

- I'm going to solve things once and for all.

- What?

- Don't worry about it. I'll be back in a few hours. Can you cook lunch? – Jack didn't wait for Daniel's reply. – If not just the number for the pizzas is under the telephone. Sam likes the tuna. If I don't get back before dinner time the Chinese number is in the same place.

- Whoa, Jack. – Jack had been talking really fast.

- What?

- Well, for starters you're freaking me out.

- What?

- Look Jack. You aren't going to do anything stupid, are you? 'Cos that wouldn't help either one of you and…

- Relax. I know what I'm doing.

- Where are you going? – Seeing that Jack wasn't answering he insisted.- Jack. Where are you going?

- To Colorado Springs.

- What are you going to do?

- Something I should have done when this mess started.

- Jack...

- Do you trust me?

- Yeah.

- I know what I'm doing.

- Ok.

- See ya in a few hours.

- Tuna right?

- Yeah.

- See you then.

Jack left and Daniel decided to go and sit next to Sam. He was going to try and reach out for her once more.

- Nice movie. – It was a zombie movie.

No reply.

- So what's it called?

- I don't know.

- Oh, ok.

**SGC - a couple of hours later.**

Janet and Teal'c were in the commissary. Teal'c, Daniel and Janet had sat together for the past two weeks. They used to sit together BTSJT (Before the Sam and Jack thing. As the called it in front of others) but not everyday. Janet usually sat with the medical staff but not anymore. They were kind of cast out now. No on else in the base knew exactly what had happened with Sam and Jack. That is except Janet, Daniel, Teal'c and the general. Everyone was curious on what went down. Many people said that they had finally assumed their romance. Others said that they had been caught making out in the control room. Others that they were caught in the general's office. No one was even close to figure out what happened.

Daniel, Teal'c and Janet had been discriminated because they wouldn't say what happened. Many people had tried to find out, approaching them and "discretely" asking them about the major and the colonel. Janet had tried to ignore them but after many insistences she exploded. She yelled at the nurse "stop being a gossip. Don't you have a life? Live me alone. I have work to do. You should be ashamed of yourself. Next time anyone asks me about my friend I'll have that person fired and know this I can do it." After that episode no on else came near her to inquire about Sam and Jack. They hardly came near her at all. No one would ask Teal'c about it either. A lieutenant tried but failed miserably (he lost a bet). Teal'c had told him "In Chulak I would have broken every bone in your bony by now. Maybe I can broke a couple so that you get the message." Teal'c made his angry look at him. The kid ran out of the room and never came near Teal'c again. Daniel was the only on that they still seem to approach. Not that he would tell them anything but he hadn't exploded or threaten anyone yet. He would simply ignore them and pretend he knew nothing.

Back on topic. Janet and Teal'c were talking in the commissary when a nurse came running throw the door.

- You'll never guess who I just saw. – The young nurse was telling her friends. – Colonel O'Neill. He's here but the major isn't. Do you think they broke up?

Janet and Teal'c exchanged looks. They got up quickly and went looking for Jack. They found him a few minutes later.

- O'Neill.

- Teal'c Janet. Hi.

- What are you doing here? Is everything ok?

- Yeah. I just have to talk to the general about something.

- Is Sam ok?

- Well you know. She's still the same. Daniel is staying with her.

They looked around. There were people everywhere watching them.

- This isn't the best place to talk.

- I agree.

- Look you guys I have to go. I promise I'll fill you in later. Kay?

- Sure.

After Jack left Teal'c looked at Janet.

- I am worried about O'Neill.

- Me too. Do you think he'll do something…?

- Crazy? Stupid?

- Yeah.

- I am not sure.

They looked at each other with worry in their eyes. What was going on?

- I don't need you to announce me. I can do that myself.

- But Sir I…

By then Jack had passed throw the young lieutenant and entered the general's office.

- I'm sorry sir. He insisted.

- It's ok son. You may go now.

- Yes sir.

And with a salute he was gone.

- May I come in.

- Yes.

Jack closed the door behind him.

- I heard about the accident…

-It's ok. Really.

- What can I do for you?

- I need a favor.

- Sit down.

Jack sat down and took a deep breath before speaking again.

- Please don't say anything until I'm done talking.

- Very well. What can I do for you?

- Well, I…

TBC

A/N: Hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon. R&R please. And thank you for all the reviews you made to this story so far.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

After talking to general Hammond Jack made his way to the car without saying goodbye to Teal'c or Janet. The conversation he just had was one of the hardest he had ever had. And he knew that if Hammond was able to do what he would have a worst conversation soon. He didn't want to tell his friends what that was all about. At least not at the moment. _Oh, no. Daniel is at my place. I bet he'll want to know. I love that guy, like a brother that is, but sometimes he's a bit nosy. I know that's just because he cares but he should know by now that I'm not the kinda person to open up my feelings like that._

Jack drove away from Colorado Springs.

Meanwhile Daniel was still to get throw to Sam.

- Come on talk to me.

- And say what? That I feel like crap?

- Yes. That's something. Sam I want to help you. But you need to help me to help you.

- Daniel I can't do this.

She started to cry on his shoulder.

- It's ok. I'm here for you. You need to let all the grief and anger get out. Bottling things inside is never good.

- I can't never let all the grief and anger go. There's just so much.

Tears were coming to his eyes. Never had he seen Samantha Carter like this. She was so strong that sometimes he almost forgot that she was human. Sam was his sister. At least he loved her as a sister. She didn't deserve to go throw this kind of pain. Neither did Jack. He had already lost Charlie. And now the baby… It was just too much suffering for a person to take. And he still managed to be there for Sam. Daniel had been watching Jack for the past week. He was afraid that he might lose the will to live again. But he didn't. At least Daniel thought he didn't. He was there taking care of Sam. You could see that he loved her very much. It was heartbreaking: the two most wonderful persons in the planet, no scratch that in the universe, persons that had sacrificed their love for their duty, they had lost the most precious thing there is: life. Not their own but their son's or daughter's.

- Daniel. Are you crying?

- Yes. I guess I am.

A faint smile appeared in her face.

- What?

- I just forgot that this affected you too. Oh, god and Janet. How is she? She doesn't think it's her fault, right? Because there was nothing she could do.

- She's fine. I've been with her every night since the accident.

- Are you two together?

- Well, we…

She hugged him.

- I knew it. Why didn't you tell me?

- You and Jack had too much things on your mind. Plus we only got together a couple of weeks ago. We started meting up at her place to discuss your "situation". Teal'c too. But then one day he went on a mission and me and Janet started talking. We talked and we talked and we talked.

Sam smiled and the hugged him again.

- I'm happy for you guys.

She then looked at the TV and raised her eyebrow.

- Why are we watching a soap opera?

- I have no idea. But it's better than the zombie movie.

- What zombie movie? – Sam had a confused look in her face.

- Never mind. - He hugged her again.- It's good to have you back.

- I didn't go anywhere.

- Not physically. But I was starting to think that your mind had left.

- What? – Sam decided to let that go. It was probably one of those Daniel things that she would never get. – Never mind. What about some wine?

- I can't drink. I have to drive all the way to Colorado Springs when Jack arrives.

- Where is he anyway?

- I don't know.

Sam looked at him with disbelieve.

- Really. He didn't say. All he told me was that he had some things to take care of.

- Ok.

She sat back down on the couch and turned the TV off. Daniel looked at her sad eyes.

- Ok. But I can't drink much.

She smiled slightly. She went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

A few hours later

Jack finally got home. It was late. He looked at his watch. 22:00. He was going to hear it. Daniel was probably pissed by now.

He got out of the car and made his way to the house.

- Hi. I'm sorry it took me so long to solve my….

Daniel and Sam were lying on the couch. Sam was lying on top of him. Daniel was naked from the waist up. They looked cozy. If someone else that didn't know who they were they would have thought that that scene was adorable: a young and in love couple that had fallen asleep in each others arms (that was what it looked like) but not Jack. He knew better than that.

What had happened while he was gone?

TBC

A/N: Ok so this came out a bit different that I was expecting. I just twisted this story a bit more. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked this.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been kinda busy this week. This will be a short chap. Hope you like it. And thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 13: 

**Flashback**

Sam and Daniel had drunk 2 bottles of wine and were now having beers.

- So much for drinking… few. I mean drinking… I don't know what I mean. – With that Daniel started giggling.

- Daniel stop that.

- What?

- The giggling thing. You were right.

- About…?

- You shouldn't drink.- No it was Sam's turn to giggle.

- Well, I trold you.

- You what?

- Trold you.

- You mean told right?

- Light.

They both started laughing. Although they were both drunk Daniel was worse. He was making a fool of himself. Sam wondered if he was doing that on purpose but dismissed the possibility. Everyone knew that Daniel was awful at holding his liquor. Plus she was drunk too so thinking wasn't an ability she was mastering at the moment.

- Here have another drink. – Said Sam and handed a beer to Daniel but, because she was drunk, she spilled it all over his shirt. – Shit.

- Now this is bad. Janet is going to kill me if she sees me like this.

- Sorry. Take your shirt off. I'll put it in the washing machine.

- No. Just let it…

- I insist. I don't want to see Janet mad at you becauseofme. – She was loosing her ability to speak properly too.

He took his shirt off and handed it to her. Sam looked at his bare chest. He was like a brother to her but she had to admit he was sexy as hell. He had a great body and a killer smile. She loved it when he smiled. _No, bad Sam. Dirty thought down. _

He was having similar thoughts himself. _She looks so sexy. I love that dress. _Sam was wearing a beautiful blue dress. _She's with your best friend and you're with hers. Stop thinking that kinda things._

She was so drunk that she placed his shirt in the dishwasher.

- Thank you for this Danny.

- You're spending way to much time with Yack.

- Yack?

- Yeah you know Yach.

- Oh, Jack. Why do you say that?

- You neva called me Danny befo.

- Yeah you right.

- Me right.

They were starting to sound pathetic.

All of a sudden Sam started crying.

- What's wrong?

- Nothing. I was thinking about the time I spent with Yach.

- Sorry. I sholdn't have said anything.

- No it's ok. I need to cry.

- Mind if I cry with you.

- No.

They sat on the couch and cried in each others arms. They eventually fell asleep. They were tired and drunk: a killer combination.

**End of flashback **

TBC

A/N: Hope you liked it. The spelling mistakes in this chapter were done on purpose (at least most of them). I'm not turning this into a Daniel/Sam fic. I used those thoughts to spice things a bit. I'm not even sure I should have but I think that this makes things a bit more interesting. What do you think? R&R please.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm not turning this into a S/D fic so chill. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 14:

Jack was just standing there. An internal debate was going on. _I could just kill Daniel. No. He's my best friend. He wouldn't do this to me. There has to be an explanation. Yeah right. It was hot so I took of my shirt then I decided to sleep with Sam. No. Sam wouldn't do that to me. I'm just going to hurt Daniel a bit. No._

Then he noticed the empty bottles on the floor. Everything became clear: they were drunk. But still had something happened between them?

Before Jack would start a debate again Sam woke up.

- Oh, god. – She placed her hands on her eyes. Everything hurt.

- Hey.

She looked up.

- Jack.

Then she realized what that scene must have looked like to Jack.

- We drank too much and we just fell asleep. That's all that happened.

- I wasn't thinking anything else. Should I?

- What? No. It's just that Daniel hasn't got his shirt on and… Where have you been? What time is it?

- It's 1 am. I went to the SGC to check out on things. And why doesn't he have his shirt on?

- I got beer al over his shirt so I put it in the washer. It's late and what? Check on things? I don't believe that.

- And what makes you think I believe the explanations you gave me?

- What?

- Kidding.

- Jack O'Neill.

He went to the kitchen.

After a few moments she followed him.

- What are you doing?

- You look like someone that needs something for the hangover. I know just the thing.

- My mom used to do that for me.

He looked at her in surprise.

- Got drunk much?

- Let's not talk about that.

She walked up to him and kissed him.

- Boy I'm glad it wasn't me that walked in on you in that situation.

- What lying on the couch with Daniel? I would never do that.

- Not that. You with another woman. I would kill her.

- I considered it.

She started laughing. Then stopped suddenly.

- What's wrong?

- It hurts to laugh.

It was his turn to laugh.

- What are you laughing at?

- I was just trying to imagine what you and Daniel did.

- What do you mean?

- You two must have been ridiculous.

- Why do you say that?

- Look at this.

He took Daniel's shirt out of the dishwasher.

- Oh my god.

They looked at each other and started laughing.

- I love you.

- I love you too.

- Don't ever leave me.

- Why would I do that? You're my man. – With that she smirked at him.

- What? You must still be drunk. Because the Sam I know would never say something like that.

- Yeah I'm still a bit drunk.

- Good.

- Why?

- Because you get more loosen up.

- And that's good because…?

- I have some things I would like to try with you.

- Oh.

- Some wonderful and kinky things.

She smiled and kissed them.

- What about Daniel?

- Why don't we let him sleep in the couch? I promise to be quiet if you are.

She smiled. One of those smiles that melted his hearth.

- Ok.

So they went to the bedroom.

TBC

A/N: I don't know if this chapter is good. I wrote it in kind of a hurry. I'll update A.S.A.P. R&R please.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I wasn't planning on writing any kinky stuff but I'll do my best. Just because you guys asked. I got my 100 th review. Whoa that's a lot. Thank you. Oh this chapter will be a bit "slow" in the beginning.

Chapter 15:

They kissed all the way to the bedroom.

- So what about those kinky stuff you promised me?

- That was just a trick to get you into my bedroom.

- Oh I really wanted kinky stuff.

- Me too but Danny boy is downstairs.

-So? He's so drunk that he wouldn't wake up if an atomic bomb felt down right here.

- I just had an idea.

- What?

- I want you to tell me what your biggest sexual fantasy is.

- Why? Are you going to fulfill it?

- I just might.

- I'll tell you mine if you tell me your.

- Ok. You first.

- Ok. – she started pacing around the room. Her face was completely pink. – I can't believe I'm telling you this.

- Come on. It can't be that bad.

- Oh but it can.

- Just wait till you hear mine.

- Mine involves wiped cream, some fruits, some sexy lingerie and the kitchen table.

- What? – Jack was shocked. He had never seen this side of Sam. And he liked it a lot. Sure this was probably because of all the drinking but sill they were actually talking about sex.

- I'm not going to repeat that.

- Good because I would probably lose it.

She smiled at him.

- So what about yours?

- Mine involves a…- the next word was spoke very low. Sam didn't catch it.

- A what?

- A boat.

- In what context?

- I want to make love on a boat.

- That's not so bad. Wait. You don't mean in front pf other people or anything like that, do you?

- No. It's just that I never thought you would agree to that. I mean getting on a boat and going to the middle of my lake and…

- Your lake?

- You know what I mean.

She leaned closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

- I don't care where I am just as long as I'm with you.

They both smiled.

- So I guess that neither of our fantasies can be fulfilled tonight.

- No but I just had an idea.

- What?

- Wait right here.

She went downstairs. After about 10 minutes she came back carrying a bag.

- What's in there?

She didn't reply. Instead she looked the door behind her and placed the bag on a little table.

- Sam? – Jack was both confused and excited.

- I… well we have been planning a surprise for you.

- What? A surprise? We?

- Me, Daniel, Janet, Teal'c and General Hammond.

Now he was even more puzzled. They had just been talking about sexual fantasies and now she was talking about General Hammond. Talk about a mood killer.

- Your birthday is coming up and we decided to get you a boat as a present.

- Seriously?

- Of course we didn't know about your little… Who can I put it?

- Fantasy?

- Yeah that.

- What does the boat have to do with the bag? And…

She raised her hand to tell him to listen to her.

- We were going to tease you for a while before giving you the boat. First we were going to give you this – she took out of the bag a sailor's hat. – to let you believe that we were giving you a boat but this… - She took a toy boat out of the bag. – was what you would receive.

- Very funny.

- It would have been but I think I have a better way to use this hat.

- Hum sweet. So what else is in the bag?

She took out of it some fruits (strawberries, cherries, grapes), wiped cream and some sexy lingerie.

- Sweet.

- It thought you might like it. I actually considered taking the kitchen table too.

He smirked at her comment.

- The bed will do just fine.

- I'm just going to get into this. – Referring to the lingerie.- And I'll be right back.

She got dressed in about 5minutes. He sat on the bed waiting. When she came out of the bathroom his mouth just flew open. She look absolutely perfect. The red lingerie just made her breasts look even more perfect.

- So let's start with the wiped cream.

He couldn't even reply. That faculty was lost to him.

She moved closer to him and took of his shirt. She pushed him to the bed and placed the wiped cream all over his chest an abs. Then she started to lick it out and even sucking parts of it. She kissed and licked him for a while until she went to get the fruits. He stopped her.

- My turn before I lose it.

He started to kiss her lower back making her shiver. Then he started massaging her.

- That's nice.

- Ok so lay on the bed please.

- Yes sir.

She smirked at him before lying on the bed.

He too put wiped cream all over her and licked it off.

- Just so you know what you did to me.

The games and teasing continued all night long. I'll just let your imagination fill in the blanks.

TBC

A/N: Sorry but today I can't think of any kinky things to write about. I'll do better next time. I still have a boat and a kitchen table to "explore". Thanks for reading. R&R please.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: The previous chapter wasn't one of my best ones. At least that's what I think. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 16:

Sam and Jack woke up with someone knocking on the front door. Whoever it was, was making a lot of noise.

Sam got up before Jack did and was the first to get downstairs.

- I'm going. Take it easy.

She opened the door. It was Janet. She just ran in and headed towards the living room.

- Daniel. Wake up right now.

A very sleepy Daniel opened up his eyes.

- Don't yell. My head hurts.

- Oh it hurts does it? – Janet was still yelling. She screamed her next words close to his ear. – You didn't even call. I was worried about you. I thought something had happened to you. But nooooooooooo. You just decided to get drunk and sleep here didn't you?

- Janet – Sam decided to help out her friend. It had been her fault that he got drunk. He had mentioned that he was supposed to meet Janet the previous night but she had dismissed that. – It was my fault.

- What was?

- I was the one that insisted we drank something.

- Of course you were.

Janet was very angry. Both Sam and Daniel were thinking that they had never seen her like this. She was just spiting fire like a dragon.

Right then Jack decided to come down and check out what was going on in his house.

- What's going on?

- You girlfriend just admitted she got Daniel drunk.

- Aren't we in a good mood this morning?

She walked towards him like she was going to hit him but then changed her mind and decided that she needed some fresh air. She walked towards the back door of Jack's place and got outside to the backyard.

Daniel was still a bit confused.

- Sam.

- What?

- I messed up really big.

- It was my fault.

- I drank because I wanted to drink. You didn't force me.

- I encouraged you. You told me that you were going to meet Janet after leaving here and I just didn't listen.

- No I was the one that should have called her.

While they were both arguing about whose fault it was, Jack went to see how his friend was doing.

He found her crying. He placed his arm around her in a comfort way.

- Are you ok?

- What do you think?

- Come on they didn't meant for that to happen.

- What did happen?

Jack was having an internal debate. Should he tell her what he had seen? He knew that it was noting. But still… What if she somehow find out about it someday? He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want to make her feel even worse.

She noticed that he was thinking about what he should say. She knew that he knew something that she wasn't going to like to know. She just knew something had happened that shouldn't have had.

- What?

She broke off his line of thought.

-What what?

- Jack. I need to know.

- There's nothing to know. They just got drunk.

- That's not all.

- What do you mean?

- What happened last night?

- Well…

TBC

A/N: Will Jack tell her the truth? If so what will Janet do? What about Daniel? Do you think he'll remember what happened the previous night? Will things ever be the same between the four friends?

This was a short chap. I'll update as soon as I can. R & R please.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: thanks for the feedback. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 17:

- Jack. – Janet was getting angrier.

- Well they drank too much. – he saw the anger and pain in Janet's eyes. Did he really want to be the one to cause her more pain? Hell no. But he had to tell her. She had the right to know.

- What did they do?

- They…

Before Jack could tell her anything Sam walked out.

- Jack, honey why don't you go help Daniel?

- Ok I will.

After he left Sam sat next to Janet. She avoided looking at her. Instead she focused her attention to her hands. She was feeling ashamed of what she had caused.

- So are you just going to sit there and say nothing?

- Janet I'm sorry.

- What happened?

- Nothing. I mean we drank too much. It was my fault.

- How? – Janet tried to sound calm but somehow failed.

- What?

- How was that your fault? – She was shouting now. – Did you force him to drink?

- No but it was my idea. He didn't want to drink. He told me that he was going to meet you after he left but I ignored him. He only drank because he wanted to help me.

- So what was it that Jack was trying to hide from me?

- He walked in… ad saw us.

- Saw you? Saw you doing what? – Then a look of understanding and horror appeared on Janet's face.

- Nothing like that. It might look a bit like that but it wasn't.

Janet couldn't believe in what she was hearing. What did she meant by it looked like that?

- I'll explain.

- You better.

- I got Daniel's shirt dirty from beer so I told him that I would wash it. He got his shirt off and I placed it in the dishwasher –she said the last word in a very low tone.

- What did you just say?

- Dishwasher.

Janet managed to let out a smile.

- I started crying. I didn't tell Jack this. We just cried ourselves to sleep. That was it but when Jack came in I was lying on top of a shirtless Daniel. Nothing happened ok? I swear.

Janet had been processing every word Sam was saying. A part of her wanted to believe but there was this part of her that had always been jealous of Sam. She and Daniel had an amazing relationship. They were best friends and more than once had Janet wondered if that was all they were. Than there was Jack. Sam loved him. But what did she feel for Daniel?

Sam noticed that her friend was in an internal debate.

- Look I would never do that to you ok? Neither would Daniel. He loves you very much and so do I.

- I know.

For the first time since the conversation started they looked at each others' eyes.

- Illogical jealous, hum? – asked Sam with a smile on her face.

- Not that illogical but yeah.

Sam hugged Janet.

- I'm so sorry. – Sam was still feeling guilty.

- Not your fault.

- You aren't going to be too hard on Daniel are you?

- Well he shouldn't have been drinking.

- Janet. Come on.

Janet smirked at that. They both walked into the house.

TBC

A/N: hope you liked it. I'll let you know what Janet will do to Daniel on the next chapter. R&R please.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: No inspiration coming my way so I have no idea on how this chapter will turn out. Thanks for the reviews and I hope I don't disappoint you.

Chapter 18:

Sam and Janet walked in the house. Daniel was wearing on of Jack's shirts. He looked really sorry for what he had done. Sam felt sorry for him. Was Janet really going to make him suffer? What would she do to him? No sex occurred to her but then she looked at the way that Janet was staring at him. She couldn't do that if she wanted. A smile appeared on her lips. They were going to be ok.

Jack was looking at Sam and noticed the smile. Then he looked at Janet and understood what Sam was thinking. Janet wouldn't be able to stay mad at Daniel for much longer. Just like Jack hadn't been able to be mad at Sam. The love was stronger than the fury.

Still Janet felt that Daniel was in need of some teasing.

- Let's go – Janet said those words in such a cold manner that it made Sam and Jack look at each other's eyes in a combination of shock, fear and surprise. Could they had been wrong? Was Janet capable of staying mad at Daniel?

- I'm sorry baby. I…- Daniel tried to defend himself but she didn't let him.

- I said let's go. Now.

He followed her without further words.

- Janet. – Jack called her.

She looked at Daniel and told him to wait for her in the car.

- Look maybe you got the wrong impression but…

- It's ok. – Janet was smiling – I'm just going to tease him for a while. Just so he never even think about drinking ever again.

- So you're not really mad at him? – Asked Sam.

- No. How could I be mad at him? Did you look at his eyes? I just love him so bad.

- I know what you mean. – said Sam while looking at Jack and smirking.

He looked back at her with his most intense stare. Boy he really had it bad. He loved her. He really did.

Janet realized that it was time for her to go. Things were going to get hot. In a good way.

- So I'm going to go now.

- Sure and sorry again. – Sam was still feeling a bit guilty.

- Don't be. Not your fault.

- Bye doc.

- Goodbye colonel.

- Call me Jack.

- Sure thing. But only if you call me Janet.

- Janet.

- Jack.

She left leaving Sam and Jack alone.

- We need to have a conversation.

- Right now?

- Jack.

- Sam.

He started to kiss her neck and bite her ear.

- Maybe it can wait.

They went up to the bedroom and the rest. Well the rest I'll let your mind to deal with that.

Janet's place:

Janet and Daniel had just arrived. She was still giving him the cold treatment.

- Look I can't take this. I love you ok? I'm really sorry. I know that what I did was bad and I never meant to hurt you. I just… - Daniel decided that she had to listen to him. She just had to so he said all those words almost in one breath. He wasn't going to give her the chance to stop him this time. Or so he tried. She still stopped him but in a much calmer and lovely way. She gave him a gentle and sweet kiss on the lips.

- Relax. I know what happened. Sam told me.

- So why did you…

- I just wanted to make sure you really understood that you hurt me.

- I know baby and I'm sorry. I had last night all planned out.

- What do you mean?

He moved to her desk and took from under a small statue that he had given her a little box.

He got down in one knee.

- Janet Frasier I think that you are the most beautiful and wonderful woman that I know. I love you and I have loved you for a long time. I don't know exactly when I started having these feelings for you but I do know that they will never stop. I don't want them to stop because they are the most beautiful and innocent thing I ever felt. Now I know it's probably way too soon to be asking you this but I never know if I'm coming back alive or not and I really want you to be my wife so will you marry me?

She was starting to cry. Not sad tears, happy ones. How long could he possibly be planning this? Why hadn't she see it?

- So? Janet I understand if you think it's too soon. Just say something please.

- I love you and I would love to marry you.

- You would?

He got up and hugged her. He too was crying. He was afraid. Part of him thought she was going to say no. The fact that she had said yes made him happier than he had ever felt. Ok so He had been married before and he did love Sha're but this was different. He didn't know exactly how but it was.

She kissed him passionately.

- How long have you been planning this?

- Since the day we first kiss.

- What?

- Now you're going to think I'm weird. I have just been in love with you for so long that after that night I knew that I wanted to call you "my wife". I wanted to be able to wake up next to you everyday. I wanted to be yours and you to be mine. I know that that isn't _me_ or at least not the _normal me_ but that's just how I feel.

- You, Daniel Jackson, are the sweetest and most romantic man I have ever met.

She gave him the sweetest and most passionate kiss he had ever had.

TBC

A/N: Ok so I hope that that was good and that you liked it. Read and Review please.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This is going to be a short chap. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 19:

One month later:

Sam was out shopping and Jack was alone in the house when the phone rang. Jack picked up.

- O'Neill. Oh hi George. How is everything?

George replied something.

- Oh that's good. We're doing ok too. So did you manage to do what I asked you?

Jack's eyes "turned" colder at George's reply.

- Good. That's good. Friday? Ok that's perfect. Thanks I appreciate what you did for me. I know how much that's going to cost you.

Another reply.

- No I didn't tell Sam. I know I should in case something goes wrong but I just don't want her to be worried.

Jack heard Sam's car and decided to wrap up the conversation.

- Look Sam's here. I have to go. (_George speaking) _I know._(George speaking)_ I'll talk to her but not now. _(George speaking)_Because I can't. Look George just… Please…

Sam got inside the house.

- Thanks Mike. I will. Bye, see you Friday.

Jack hung up the phone before getting any reply.

- Hi hon.

- Hi Jack. So who was that?

- Hum?

- On the phone?

- Oh that was Mike. A fishing buddy of mine. He asked me to go on a fishing trip next Friday.

- Are you going?

- Well I said yes but If you…

- No. No that's ok. Go ahead. Have fun.

- Are you sure you're ok with it?

- Absolutely. Janet has Friday off so we'll probably go out and check on some wedding details.

- Yeah I think Janet could use some help. I talked to Daniel yesterday and she's making him go crazy with all the wedding plans and details. I'm sure you two will have fun.

- So how long will you be gone?

- Oh probably the whole weekend. But maybe I could sneak out earlier and come home to hang out with you.

- Hang out? I would ratter make out. – With that she kissed him.

- Hum sweet. – Said Jack while licking him lips.

- Can you do me a favor?

- Whatever you want.

- Take the grocery bags out of the car and come meet me upstairs.

- Meet you upstairs?

- Yeah I'll be taking a shower but somehow I don't feel like taking it alone.

- Hum that's interesting.

Sam went upstairs and Jack hurried to take the bags out of the car and go join her.

Sam had always had a sixth sense. Her friend called it "the spider sense". She could feel danger. She had this weird feeling when something was wrong. Whenever she was in danger she would feel this weird cold in her spine. She also felt that weird cold whenever people lied to her. She was having that feeling now. There was something that Jack wasn't telling her and she knew it. But she didn't want to even think about that. The thought hurt her to much.

When Jack entered the bathroom he noticed that she was a bit sad so he decided to cheer her up.

- Here I am.

He got into the shower without taking off his cloths.

- Jack what are you doing?

- Taking a shower with my gorgeous girlfriend. What does it look like?

- It looks like you've lost your mind.

- Oh?

- But it's nice.

- What's nice? – Asked Jack while kissing her neck.

- You are.

She lift his head so she could catch him mouth with hers. No more thoughts for either of them. From that point on only kisses and… well you know what I mean ;)

TBC

A/N: Hope you liked it. Read and review please.

Oh and what is it that Jack is hiding? Maybe I'll tell you on the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I was going to tell you jack's secret but I need some information first: do you know a good place for a fishing trip in the US? (Minnesota not included) I don't want to make any major mistakes. I'm going to write a filler chapter. Hope it is ok.

Chapter 20:

Janet woke up feeling sick so she ran to the bathroom.

- Janet, honey are you ok? – Daniel was worried about her.

She was clearly throwing up.

- Mom?- the noise woke up Cassy. – Daniel what's going on?

- I don't know. She just woke up and ran to the bathroom.

They looked at each other with worried looks.

After a few minutes Janet finally came out of the bathroom.

- Are you ok?

- Fine. It was probably something I ate.

- You should go to the doctor's. We all ate the same am I'm feeling fine. Cassy?

- I'm feeling ok too. Mom, Daniel is right. You should go to the doctor's.

- But I'm fine.

- Please. It would make us feel better knowing you're ok.

- Fine I'll make an appointment.

**Five days later (Thursday):**

Sam and Janet were going to the doctor's to get Janet's test results back. Daniel was off-world so he asked Sam to go with Janet. He didn't want her to go alone just in case something was wrong. He was really worried.

- Thanks for coming with me. I'm sure everything is ok.

- So do I.

-What if it isn't?

- Haven't we covered the fact that it is?

- Yeah I guess.

- Don't guess. We'll go to the doctor and he'll say you're ok.

- Yeah.

- Hey I'm here for you no matter what happens.

- Thanks. So how are things between you and Jack?

- Ok. He's going away for the weekend.

- Really?

- Yeah. I think it's cool that he will be spending time with his friends.

- Friends?

- Yeah he'll go on a fishing trip.

- That's cool.

- Yeah. I think he needs some cheering up.

- I'm sure he'll have a wonderful time.

- Yeah me too.

Just then the doctor called them.

- So what's wrong with me?

- Who says anything is wrong with you? – Doctor Harrison was a very nice person and a great doctor.

- Something has to be.

- Well you're just pregnant.

- Oh that explains it all and… Pregnant?

- Yes.

- Sam did you hear that?

- I did. – Sam was smiling. She was a bit worried that something might be wrong with Janet but this was great. Daniel and Janet deserved it.

Janet started to cry.

- Are you ok? – asked Sam concerned.

- Yeah. I'm just so happy.

Sam hugged her and kissed her head.

- So am I. This is great.

After they left the doctor's office they decided to have lunch.

- So I bet Daniel will be trilled.

- Yeah I guess.

- You guess? Come on. I'm sure he pick you up and kiss you when you tell him.

- He won't.

- He will.

- Won't.

- Will.

- Ok so what do you say to a bet?

- Sure. I bet he won't pick me up.

- I bet he will.

- So what's the bet?

- If I win you won't make me wear a purple dress- Janet had asked Sam to be her bridesmaid.

- Ok I won't but if I win you'll have to wear whatever I say and can't complain about it.

- Fine.

Later that day:

- So how did it go?

- What?

- At the doctors? Is everything ok? – Daniel had just arrived home and was very concerned.

- Oh yeah I'm fine.

- That's great.

- I have something to tell you.

- What is it?

- I'm pregnant.

- You are?

She nodded and he picked her up and kissed her.

- That's great. Oh I just love you so much. – Daniel was happier than he had ever been.

- I love you too. But why did you have to pick me up? Now Sam has won.

- What?

- Oh we made a bet and she said that you would pick me up and kiss me.

- What did you think I would do?

- I don't know. Freak out?

- What? Never.

- I know. It's just that…

- What?

- I was pregnant once.

- You were?

- I was 14 and the guy just left.

- What happened?

- I had an abortion. – She started crying.

He hugged her.

- It's ok honey. You were young and had no choice.

- But I did have a choice and I chose death.

- Don't think that. You were a kid. I love you ok? And I'm here for you always.

- I know. Thanks you.

- So what was the bet?

- Oh now I can't force Sam to wear one of those purple dresses.

- She's smart.

- Yeah.

TBC

A/N: Hope you liked it and please tell me about god places for a fishing trip.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy. Thanks for the reviews and I'm going to change the way I write. Now I'll put letter before the characters' speeches to make it easier for the readers to understand.

Jack: J

Daniel: D

Teal'c: T

Sam: S

Janet: Jan

Chapter 21:

Jack was now on a plain heading to Maine or so Sam thought. He was actually on his way to Washington. He was on a mission. He had had to deceive Sam and that's why he had gotten into a flight to Maine, she had insisted to go with him to the airport. He was going to get in a flight to Washington as soon as he got to Maine. He couldn't let her know what he was doing.

Meanwhile Sam was shopping with Janet.

Jan: So Jack is on his way to Maine?

S: Yes he is.

Jan: Let me guess: you miss him already.

S: Of course I do. But I also think that he needs some time with his friends.

Jan: But being away from him is killing you isn't it?

S: Of course it is. I'm glad I have you to help me survive this weekend.

They both started laughing. Sam was still a bit suspicious of Jack. There was something telling her that he was hiding something but she didn't want to think about that.

**Washington a few hours later**:

Jack was waiting outside the president's office. He was nervous because this was it: he was going to do it.

He felt bad for betraying Sam but he was doing this for her, so that she could have her career back. Even if that meant that he had to lose his.

Secretary: Mr. O'Neill you can come in now.

The president was looking at some papers when Jack entered his office.

President (P): Take a seat. I'm just finishing these. – he said pointing at the papers on his desk.

Jack sat down and started looking around the room. He had never been there before It seemed like a nice place.

P: So what brings you here?

J: Well sir I need to end something once and for all.

TBC

A/N: Sorry but had to make this a very short chap. I hope I get to update soon. R&R please.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: No time. I'm so sorry. I'm going to try to make a good chapter but I'm sorry if I fail. Oh and the things I'm going to write are mine I don't know if the president could really do what I'm going to make hum do. Just enjoy the reading 

Chapter 22:

P: So what is it that you want to end?

J: This situation sir.

P: Oh and how do you intend to do that?

J: Well sir I'm here to ask you t blame me.

P: What?

J: Well she had nothing to do with it. It was all my fault. So she shouldn't be punished.

P: so you're telling me that you raped her?

J: what? No. I mean… yes… I mean…

P: Look son I admire what you are trying to do. It shows that you care about her but I don't think you really thought about your actions.

J: I did. Look sir if you want to accuse me of rape do it but save her career.

P: Why would you go to jail just to save her career?

J: She doesn't complain or anything but I can see how much she misses her career. And she might lose it forever because of me. I don't want that. I don't want to make her sad.

P: Do you think she is sad?

J: I don't know. All I know is that she is way too good for me. She way out of my league. If she isn't unhappy now she will be eventually.

P: I never thought you were the insecure type.

J: Hum?

P: You are a colonel with the air force. You are a very intelligent man. Why would you say you aren't good enough for her?

J: Well have you met her?

P: I haven't had the pleasure.

J: She's just so… I love her so much.

P: I can see that. Look I'm not going to let you do that.

J: Sir?

P: You are in this mess together. And I'm sure she doesn't even know you're here now. Am I right?

J: Well if I had told her she wouldn't have let me come.

P: And why is that?

J: She is just the most kind person in the world and for some reason she seems to care about me. She would have never let me sacrifice myself for her.

P: She seems really wise. – After thinking for a couple of minutes he continued- You're both fired.

J: Sir!

P: Just listen to me.

TBC

A/N: Ok so this was a bit weird and very different from what I usually write both in the format and the content. Sorry about that but that was what came out. Read and review. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be better. I promise.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: It's been over a year since I updated this story. Sorry about that. I'm busy and I have no idea on where to take this story now. I kinda hit a wall or something. Anyway, I'll try my best to give this story a decent end.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

After the meeting with the president, Jack went back home. There was no need in delaying what he had to do. Sam was going to kill him for sure. Why had he thought that he could fix things?

He was now standing in front of the house thinking about the time they had together. He had realized from the moment he first kissed her that things would never be the same again, that he would never be happier than he was when he was with her, that his life had started in the second his lips touched hers.

There was no turning back now.

He found her in the backyard looking at the sky. He knew she was looking beyond the stars. He knew that she was thinking about their missions, about SG-1. He missed being a team too but now that he had had her he would gladly give that up for a chance to be with her.

- Hi Sam.

She turned around with a smile on her face as she recognized the voice that called her name. She had heard his voice call her name so many times and in so many different situations that she half knew that something was wrong by its tone. It was the tone he used when he was worried.

- Jack…?

- Ok so we need to talk. I did something…

Sam got up and walked up to him.

- Jack what did you do? And weren't you supposed to be fishing?

- I didn't really go fishing.

- I knew it. I mean I sensed you were lying to me. BUT WHY? I mean… How…? We promised each other that we'd never lie. – Sam was staring to cry.

- Baby…- He moved to hug her but she moved away. He signed before forcing himself to continue. – Just let me explain everything. Just don't interrupt until I'm finished please.

- Fine. I won't.

- I told you I was going fishing but I didn't. I went to a meeting with the president.

- What?

- Let me finish. I thought that I could make things better, that I could fix up this mess. I know you miss being in the air force. I know you miss SG-1 and I thought I could give that back to you. But I think I made things worse. I was trying to convince the president to accept you back in the SGC but I got us both fired.

- You what? Jack… You shouldn't have… Why did you…? I'm a big girl, I can defend myself. I don't need you or anyone to defend me. We said that we were going to deal with whatever was launched at us together because we are equally responsible for what happened. – She was angry at him for lying but she understood that he was only trying to make her happy.

- I'm really sorry.

- So we were fired?

- Yes.

- I never thought they would fire us.

- The president told me they were planning on doing it all along.

- What?

- The NID has been pressuring the Air Force to act.

- So we would be fired even if you hadn't talked to the president?

- I don't know. I mean General Hammond has been fighting for us and we also have some friends in high places. If I hadn't messed things up…

- Why do I think you're not telling me the whole story?

- Because I'm not.

-Right…

- Sam the president offered us a way out of this mess… But I'm not going to take it. I know I'm being selfish but I just can't do it.

- What's the way out?

- Well, he said that if we got married while we were not Air Force officers that we would be able to get back our jobs and no one would be able to do anything against us legally.

- But you're not going to do that.

- I can't…

TBC

A/N: I think I'm making my story worse. If that's possible… Anyway let me know what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: have you like no faith in me? I'll write a happy ending. Just let me toy with you for a while. J/K. I'm almost done with this story. 2-3 chapters till the end.

Sam left as soon as she heard Jack say that he wasn't going to marry her. She didn't even want to know why. He didn't even try to stop her.

Hours later…

Daniel arrived at Jack's house. Sam had just called him and told him what Jack had told her.

Daniel found Jack in the same place he was when Sam left. He was looking blankly at the lake.

- What the hell do you think you're doing?

Jack didn't even look at Daniel. His eyes kept staring at nowhere.

- Hi Daniel.

- Do you even know how much you hurt her? Why….? Why would you…?

Daniel was pacing around. He couldn't understand why Jack would say that he didn't want to marry Sam. He had been in love with her since the moment he saw her. She was his life and he wouldn't marry her. He really couldn't see the reason behind Jack's actions.

- Why won't you marry her?

- I can't.

- But why? Don't you love her?

- Of course I do.

- Then what is it?

- It's…

- Jack it's me, Daniel. You can tell me anything. We've known each other for years. I just…Why?

- Because I love her. I can't marry her because I love her.

- What? That makes no sense.

- If I married her now it would be a way to save our carriers and our relationship.

- So?

- Can't you see? I've had this moment planned for years. I've dreamed about this moment since I first saw her. – Jack was now looking at Daniel who had sat next to him. – I wanted this to be perfect.

- You wanted what to be perfect?

- The proposal, the wedding… Everything.

- Jack…

- But everything went wrong. This way's better. I won't hurt her anymore. I'm sure she can still save her career. I'll retire and she can still be a member of SG-1.

- I just don't get it. What would be so wrong in marring her now?

- I just… It's a stupid reason.

- Jack, just tell me!

- If we got married under the current circumstances people would have something to use against us. I mean for the rest of our lives they'd say that she got married to me to save her career and we'd have to get married as soon as possible and…

- And what? Those are awful reasons. Those aren't even reasons. Sam would never care about what people might say. All she cares about is being with you. She wouldn't care about having to get married right away. She loves you.

- I'm scared, alright? – Jack got up and started walking around trying to get the courage to tell Daniel what he was feeling. - I always dreamed about proposing to her and we'd get married in the most beautiful ceremony ever you know? I mean I always dreamed about growing old with her and watching our kids and grandkids…

- You're scared. What are you really scared of?

- Of messing up. I'm afraid that if we did get married that one day she'd open her eyes and realize that I'm an old war horse.

- Jack… You… Look she loves you. How could you think that she leave you?

- I don't. We're talking about Sam here. She'd rather live an unhappy life that hurt me.

- What? Jack you're being ridiculous.

- I know but I'm so scared. I've never felt this way about anyone else before and I'm just…

- Freaking out?

None had noticed Sam until she spoke.

A/N: Ok so not my best work. Really sorry but I wrote myself into a corner about a year ago. I wrote that Jack was afraid that Sam was going to be mad at her and the only thing I could think that would make her mad at him was him saying he didn't want to get married. Then I couldn't think of a good reason why so this was the best I could do.

Hope you didn't think it was that bad.

Next chapter: Sam and Jack talk.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I really have nothing to say. Thanks for the reviews.

- Daniel, do you mind leaving me and Jack alone?

- Not at all. I'm going home. Janet is waiting for me. Bye.

Daniel left.

- Sam I'm…

- Don't. Just let me speak. Don't interrupt. – she took a deep breath – I've been in love with you for years and I can't think of a time in my life I've been nearly as happy has I am when I'm with you. You say you love me so why won't you stop being a chicken and just marry me? I want to marry you. I want to have kids and grandkids and I don't care about my career because without you nothing matters. You're afraid of messing up so don't. I…I…I love you.

Jack smiled. He was still afraid but not as much as he was of loosing her. He got up and went inside the house.

- Wait just one minute.

He got back with a little box in his hand. He got down to one knee.

- I've loved since the moment I saw you and you're right nothing else matters. I've bought this ring 6 years ago and I've dreamed about this moment for 8. I still think you'll be making mistake in marring and old army soldier like me but I'm selfish so I ask. I ask and hope that even after all I did, you'll say yes and truly make me the happiest old army soldier ever. Will you marry me?

- What do you think? – she kissed him.- 8 years? You've been dreaming about asking me to marry you for 7 years?

- What can I say? You wrapped yourself around my hearth the moment I saw you. I love you so much.

- I love you too. By the way I'm pregnant.

A/N: Ok so this was a crappy chapter. Kind rushed. I'm really not in one of my inspired days. Sorry. 1 more chapter till the end.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Last chapter. I would have made this story bigger if I hadn't been away from it for a year. I kinda lost track of things and it's been very difficult for me to get out of the corner I stuck myself into. So I decided to end it now before I totally ruin it. I may write and epilogue or two but not for a while.

Sam and Janet had decided to get married on the same day. They also decided to have the ceremony as soon as possible as they were both pregnant and in a month it would start to show.

Wedding day

Cassie, Janet and Sam were talking as they were getting ready. The weeding was in an hour and they were getting nervous.

- You look amazing Sam. Oh and mom… Stunning.

- Thanks sweetie.

- Yeah honey, thanks.

- Hey Janet you never did tell me about the night you told Daniel you're pregnant.

Flashback to a month ago

Janet was waiting for Daniel at their home; she had just gotten the confirmation that she was pregnant. Sam and Jack already knew that because she decided that she wanted to be alone with Daniel when she told him the news so she took Cassie to stay with them for the night. The three had been very happy with the news. Sam had even commented that their children would be born around the same date.

So there she was waiting. She was sure that Daniel was working. He had been making an effort to arrive home early everyday but sometimes when some new ancient device arrived he'd lose track of time. She really didn't mind and she knew that not even the most exciting device would make him be late for his son or daughter; he had shown her that with Cassie. She had been sick one night and even though he had just received a device that may have held the answer to the ancient's civilization disappearance, he had come home to be with them.

Soon enough, Daniel arrived. He looked really tired but couldn't help but smile when he saw her. He always did that even after a very bad day. Even if he was feeling miserable. He always smiled when he saw her.

- Hi honey.

- Hi.

He kissed her softly.

- Where's Cassie?

- She's with Sam and Jack. I felt that we needed to talk alone.

- What did I do?

- Oh I'll tell you what you did. You got me pregnant.

- I what? Oh my god. Janet…? Are you really…?

- I am.

- Oh my god. I love you so much.

He started jumping up and down and kissing her all over.

He opened the door and screamed.

- I'm going to be a daddy. I'm going to me a dad.

End of flashback

- He didn't.

- He did.

- Really? He screamed that?

- Yes.

On another room Jack and Daniel were getting ready. Teal'c was there too.

- Do you think they'll keep up waiting?

- It's tradition.

- It is tradition for a woman to leave their future husband waiting on their wedding day here on Earth?

- We'll yeah. But it's all good because we know that they're going to be gorgeous and for the one you love waiting a few, let's hope, minutes, isn't that bad.

- That's sweet Jack.

- I'm capable of being sweet.

- That's Sam influence.

- I agree with Daniel Jackson. Samantha Carter is very good for you. You looked very happy. You both look very happy.

- That's 'cos we are.

- Yeah. I mean in a few months we're going to be dads. How cool is that?

- Cool? – Jack said that and both he and Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

- I've been spend too much time with Cassie.

Wedding

Jack and Daniel were at the alter. It was a small ceremony and they were having another one at the SGC. This was the one for the families and friends (most of which didn't know about the existence of the gate and for that reason the alien friends couldn't attend this wedding. They'd be at the second ceremony).

Just as Jack had hoped, Sam and Janet didn't keep them waiting for very long. As soon as they saw them, they both smiled because for them they were the image of perfection. You could feel the love in the church as their eyes met and sparks flew.

General Hammond was going to lead Janet to the alter and Jacob Cater, Sam.

The walk to the alter seemed to be taking forever, at least to Jack and Daniel. They couldn't wait to have their brides in their arms.

- Jack take care of my little girl and if you ever hurt her be sure I'll hunt you down.

- Dad please…

- Don't worry Jake. I'll never hurt her.

- I hope you two have tons of happiness.

- Thanks for doing this for us sir.

- I'm honored that you chose me.

They were now holding the hands of the person they'd be spending the rest of their lives with. Everyone at the ceremony realized that they were in the presence of something very rare: true love.

- We are gathered here to join Daniel Jackson and Janet Frasier and Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter in holy matrimony.

They were barely listening to the priest. They were getting lost in each other's eyes.

They had all written their own vows.

- Daniel you have been so wonderful to me and Cassie. Not even in my wildest dreams I could've imagined being as happy as I am when I'm with you. So I swear that I'll be by your side for the rest of our lives. Love you.

- Janet I've always been alone. Never really had a family and you gave me that. You gave me what I've always dreamed of having. When I was a kid I used to write to Santa and ask him for a family. Now I have one and it's even better than what I used to think it would be. Thank you for letting me take care of you and thank you for taking care of me. I love you. Now and forever yours.

- Sam I'm awful when it comes to words. I tried to write the perfect vows but I ended up writing something with way too many Simpsons references and as I don't want you to kill me today I'm not going to read you what I wrote. I'm going to speak from the heart. As you're here standing in front of me looking perfect I realize that I'm the luckiest man alive. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me. That I promise you. That and that I'll love forever.

- Jack you already make me happy and you're right, I would have killed you if you had made that simpsons speech. Thank you for everything. I've never been as happy as I am when we're together, when we're kissing, when we're doing something as simple as holding hands. A simple gesture like that means a lot because it's you. Because I love you more than I thought was possible. I promise to love you and be by your side all my life.

They exchanged rings and kissed. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives. Lives with promises of happiness beyond their wildest dreams. In a few months they were going to welcome news lives into the world and as they ended the kiss they were now married.

And they lived as happily ever after as possible.

THE END.

A/N: that was the best I could do. I'm not very good at writing weddings. Hope that was ok and that you liked it. Sorry that I won't write the second ceremony or the births (at least for now. Maybe I'll get inspired). Thanks for all the reviews you gave me throughout the story.


End file.
